


Heartbreak

by Marinettes_midnight_rendezvous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings Realization, I'm not sure what else to put?, Lashing Out, hope you like it, like pure angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinettes_midnight_rendezvous/pseuds/Marinettes_midnight_rendezvous
Summary: "Maybe training on my own was a mistake," you think. The world in front of you begins to blur around the edges as you see Loki call for help. His eyes desperately meet yours one last time, and you see him say what looks like the word "please" as you feel yourself finally fall asleep.





	1. Walk It Off

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work for this fandom, but I've been a part of the MARVEL fandom practically since I was born, and I really wanted to contribute. Please let me know what you think. I hope you like it - Enjoy!

Loki certainly knew what he was doing when he broke your heart. It was nothing he hadn't already done a million times, to a million different women, but the skill that he exercised in doing so still managed to surprise you. You hadn't even seen the heartbreak coming - there was nothing you could do to ease the pain you felt when you heard another woman screaming his name in pleasure, not three hours after you had confessed your feelings for him.  

You had been on your way to make sure that Loki had made it home safely from his night out with the guys since you two are floor-mates. That's when you heard more than one voice emanating from Loki's bedroom. You used your skills as a thief-turned-enhanced-turned-hero to sneak up to his door, and that's when you realized what was going on on the other side of the door. Your heart sank. _So this is what heartbreak feels like_ , you think. _It's surprisingly empty_. As you spun on your heel and took off towards your room, you felt the first tears of the night spill over your cheek.

Your journey back to your room was, if anything, quieter than your original trip to Loki's room. When you found yourself in front of your bedroom door, you looked back for a moment - just in time to hear him cry what could only be the woman's name.  

Your tears began to fall in earnest as you slid into your room and closed the door behind you. You saw, rather than felt, yourself lock the door behind you and change into your pajamas. It was only when you finally turned towards your bed that the rush of self-deprecating thoughts you'd been expecting hit you. You sank to your knees and let the tears fall as your thoughts started to overwhelm you.

You should have known better, should have seen it coming.  Loki has always been a player - why should you be any different? What's worse is, if you hadn't caught him just now, he would have made a fool of you, and you would have been none the wiser.

You knew - you _knew_ \- that somewhere in his heart, Loki is better than this. He is capable of love. But you know better now, he would never love you - not in the way you wanted - and you would have to be okay with just being his friend.

There was no way that a man as handsome as your best friend, and a Norse god to boot, would ever return your feelings. The smile he had given you as you rushed the practiced words of your confession out had given you hope at the time. Now you could see it for what it was - pity.

You were his first friend at the Avengers compound - the first person to look at him and not be blinded by the villain that had tried to conquer the world - and you and he had quickly become best friends. Now you would have to find a way to tell him that you thought it would be best if he just forgot you had ever said anything at. You had known that confessing your feeling to Loki was taking a risk with your friendship. You just hoped that you could salvage whatever was left of that friendship now that you knew your feelings weren't returned.

You two had grown even closer these past few months and you realized that losing him altogether would shatter you. You hadn't realized how much you'd come to rely on Loki for emotional support until he was the one hurting you.

You didn't know who to turn to. Tony, Steve, Clint, and Bruce were basically your only father figures; and Vision, Thor, Peter, and Scott are like brothers to you. If you go to any of them for comfort, they might lash out at Loki. As much as you were hurting right now, you didn't want to destroy Loki's progress in bonding with the team. Everyone was finally beginning to get along.

You could go to one of your girls. Natasha might go after Loki and Wanda would probably be the one to stay with you while she did. They're both as protective of you as they would be if they were your older sisters would be, and you could really use their support.

You decide that if you get overwhelmed tomorrow, you'll tell them what happened,  but that it would probably be best if you tried to handle this alone - and that hurts. The pain that makes you feel is worse than any punch you've received to date. Your worst fear is being trapped alone and, with each passing minute, you feel like you're growing more and more alone.

The tears running down your face slowly subside. You can't stop thinking about what tomorrow will hold. It's getting late, and you know you should go to sleep, but you can't seem to stop your racing thoughts.

"How am I supposed to look him in the eye?" You wonder aloud, but you don't have an answer.

To be honest, you don't really feel like doing much of anything, but you pull yourself up off the floor and crawl into bed anyway. You immediately plug your headphones into your phone and start the recommended playlist on your Spotify - heartbreak pop.

Wow. You like to think that the universe doesn't owe you anything, but tonight it feels like the universe is out to get you. Tears spring up again, but you finally let your apathy begin to blanket you as you stare at the ceiling. The hurt slowly fades into a fog of mild self-hate as you try to quiet your thoughts to fall asleep.

________________

     Several hours later, you're still awake. You angrily push yourself into a sitting position and look at the digital clock beside your bed. 3:27 am. Well shit - looks like I'm not getting any sleep tonight, you think.

You stare at the door for a minute before you slide out of bed and decide to change into workout clothes. If you're gonna' be up, you might as well try to maybe walk this ache off. You peek your head out the door to make sure no one is up to send you back to bed. Deciding the coast is clear, you make your way to the training room.

The last time you talked to Tony, he had just finished programming a new team training sequence that he wanted to try out today. You figured you might as well get a feel for what you would be up against now.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y.," you called as you walked into the training room. "Start Tony's most recent training sequence."

"Are you sure, Miss Y/n?" F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s feminine voice rang out.  "Mr. Stark designed this program to be completed by roughly ten people at a time." That came as a bit of a surprise, but you didn't really come to train. You came to beat the sadness that you're feeling into submission.

"I'll be fine. Just start the program."

"What level, Miss Y/n?" The AI responded.

"Levels?" You thought aloud. "Tony's getting fancy on us. Um... One I guess?"

F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s answer rang out instantly. "Starting TS1."

Instantly you were attacked by an entire team of  Tony's drone, and you felt your stomach drop. You may not be able to do this one on your own. But, before you can stop the program, the drones start their attack, and it takes all of your focus to try to defend yourself.

Your first coherent thought comes after what feels like several minutes of playing an ineffective defense against the lasers, and blows of the enemy team. Tony definitely did not go easy on you. This level would have been challenging if the team was here with you; you had no clue how you were going to get through this on your own.

Several minutes of well-aimed blows from the training drones later, you are utterly exhausted. The adrenaline in your body has kicked in, and you know that you need to finish this level before it wears off. Luckily, you finally are getting a feel for the pattern that the enemy "team" is following.  You manage to take out each of the drones, one by one and much slower than the level was probably suppose to be completed, but you did it.

As you look around at the now empty training deck, you feel something warm run down the side of your face. The awareness of that sensation signals the last of the adrenaline you felt earlier leaving your system - bringing the pain from all of the injuries that Tony's bots gave you crashing down on you all at once. The sudden rush of sensations is so overwhelming that you collapse on the floor.

You push yourself into a seated position and try to account for all of your injuries. There's blood trickling from a place on your scalp where one of the few blows to your head managed to break the skin. Your head is spinning, and you realize that you may have a concussion, but you move on to your body anyway.

You notice that your left side is covered in bruises, and you think your shoulder may be dislocated. The array of yellow, purple, and dark red across your side starts to make you light-headed, so you move on and look over your other arm and your legs. Your right wrist is either sprained or broken, but right now you don't really care to try to make that distinction. The pain you feel as you try to move your fingers is almost blinding.

Luckily, however, your legs seem to have escaped your little misadventure relatively unscathed. At least, until you try to stand up. The second you put any weight on it, your right ankle practically screams in pain, and you fall onto your injured wrist. As tears well up in your eyes, you cry out in pain.

Whimpering, you call out: "F.R.I.D.A.Y., what time is it?"

"It is 4:46 am, Miss Y/n."

You cringe. You hadn't meant to stay up this late. "Is anyone else awake?"

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers, and Ms. Romanov have all started their day."

"Shit," you groan. "I'm going to be in so much trouble." You realize you need to get back to your room before anyone came to train if you don't want to have to explain why you were training at three in the morning.  You painfully push yourself to your feet and limp over to the elevator door, trying to put as little weight on your ankle as possible.

Your luck seems to have made a turn for the better, and you almost manage to make it your room without running into anyone else. You're maybe eight feet from your door - leaning heavily against the wall as the room spins - when you hear a door open at the end of the hall. Loki's door.

You freeze. The room is spinning even faster now, and you think, _I definitely have a concussion._ You hear Loki realize it's you, and whisper your name as he takes in your condition.

Unfortunately, you may have overexerted yourself on the trip up from the training center, and you feel yourself go numb.  You see Loki rush up to you, but you don't have enough energy to hold yourself up anymore. His hands wrap around your shoulders as your body goes limp and you collapse into his arms. You can see his mouth move as he tries to keep you awake, there's panic in his eyes, but you can't hear him over the ringing in your ears.

 _Maybe training on my own was a mistake._ The world in front of you begins to blur around the edge as you see Loki call for help. His eyes meet yours one last time as you feel yourself finally fall asleep.


	2. Just A Little Bit Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've notified Mr. Stark." The F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice rang out. "He and Dr. Banner are on their way."   
>  Loki felt a tear slip down his face as your eyes meet his, seeming to stare right through him - like you couldn't even see him. Your eyes fluttered closed. He was losing you. "Y/n!" He shouted, trying to wake you up. He grimaced and brushed your hair away from your face. "Y/n, please -" the Asgardian's voice cracked. "Can you hear me?"

When you had cornered Loki in the hallway between your rooms, he had been concerned at how nervous you seemed. He didn't know what was wrong, but you looked genuinely frightened. At that moment, all he wanted was to wipe that fear off of your face and keep you from ever feeling pain again.

You had captured his heart. You were his best friend, and, even if you could never love him in the same way, Loki only wanted to see you happy. He knew that he would do whatever it took to make sure that he never saw you frown like that again.

So when you admitted that you thought you might be in love with him after he asked you what was wrong, he was ecstatic. Loki had fallen for you over these past few months, and the idea that you might love him back made him smile at the very thought.

The smile on his face had knocked the frown right off of yours so that you were both standing there in the hallway, smiling at each other with lovestruck looks on both of your faces. It was only when Loki was called to meet the guys for the night out they had planned for that evening that either of you was broken free from your trance.

"Well -" you whispered and smiled up at him - "I'll see you later?" 

"I think I'd like that," he murmured, grin still on his face as he looked down at you. He could hardly believe that this was really happening. You wanted to spend time with him, as more than just friends.  Loki didn't want to leave, but he knew that he really needed to go on this "guys night" and try to bond with the rest of the team. He wanted tonight to go well because it would make you happy. Most of the team didn't trust him, but Loki knew that they were trying to get to know him because you trusted him.

"Okay."

"Yeah," was the only response he could get out. You had managed to render him speechless with the relieved look on your face when you'd said that.

"Loki!" Tony's voice over the speaker system had startled you both. "Let's go!"

"Bye." He was hesitant to leave after your confession, but it was for you so he knew that you wouldn't mind too much. Besides, if he got lucky, they would get home early, and he could see you again tonight.

"Have fun!" You had called as Loki walked away, before smiling over your shoulder and slipping back into your room.

________________

The club that Tony had chosen for the night was full of people. It wasn't really Loki's scene. Unfortunately for him though, the rest of the Avengers seemed to be enjoying themselves, and he wasn't going to complain. He knew they were all just giving him a chance because Y/n had asked them to, and he wanted to show that he was worthy of her affection. To do that, he had to prove that he could be one of the guys.

However, after almost three hours of continuous social interaction, Loki was in desperate need of a break. He excused himself to use the hopefully less crowded restroom.  On his way back to the table Loki stopped at a balcony to observe the club.

Scott and Clint seemed to be playing some kind of drinking game at the bar, while Thor and Vision were sitting at the group's table for the night casually chatting. There were people packed into every section of the club. Tony certainly knew how to choose the rowdiest parties. The dance floor, the bar, and the table area were all jammed full of dancing bodies. In fact, the only person that Loki couldn't see was the man who was practically Y/n's adoptive father himself - Stark.

If he was being honest with himself, Loki couldn't give less a shit what Stark thought of him, but Y/n loved Stark and Stark loved her too.  Their relationship had developed to be along the line of a biological father and his daughter in the few years that they had known each other.  Loki knew how much Y/n need Stark's support, and he wanted Stark to approve of him if only to put Y/n's mind at ease.

Just as Loki began to wonder where the man could have possibly wandered off to, he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He tensed, expecting a blow to come any second, as he turned to see who the offending appendage belonged to. The was the man himself, Tony Stark.  He managed to walk up behind Loki without the Norse god ever noticing.

"Impressive Stark," Loki admitted as he moved to make room for the billionaire at the balcony's railing. "I like to think it difficult to gain an advantage on me like that."

"Thanks." Tony's tone was dry and unimpressed. There was an awkward pause for a moment, before Tony bluntly declared, "So, Reindeer Games - what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"I'm sorry?" That took Loki back for a second. The god had assumed that this topic would be addressed at some point tonight, but he hadn't expected Tony to be so blunt.

"What are your intentions with Y/n?" The billionaire was all business when it came to protecting his pseudo-daughter's heart. "I love her like she's my own daughter, and I don't want you hurting her."

There was a part of Loki that had been mildly hurt that Stark thought him capable of harming someone as close to him as you are. Loki adores you. He thought that was apparent after your past few months together, but evidently, some of the team still had doubts.

"I promise that has never, been my intent. Y/n was my first friend in the Avengers." Loki reminded the hero. "I have only ever wished to see her happy," and that was true - Loki wanted Y/n to be as happy and safe as she made him feel for the rest her life.

"And you think that she'll be happy with you?" Tony's question threw him for a loop. Could a being a perfect as you ever be genuinely happy with a monster as broken as him?

Even though you wanted to be with him now, he knew that the same characteristics that you loved about him now could easily drive you away with time. The very idea of that happening broke Loki's heart. Could he do that to you? To himself?

"I- I hope so," Loki whispered. He desperately wanted to believe it possible.  

"Even with everything you've done? With the body count that you've wracked up?" The hero made a good point. After all, he had been there when Loki had brought hellfire down on New York. Tony had seen the casualties caused by Loki's actions and the decisions that he had made in his search for power. He already had gotten a glimpse of the skeletons in Loki's closet, and that hadn't even scratched the surface.

The more that Loki thought about it, the more that he realized that he had a horrible habit of ruining, breaking, utterly destroying anything good that came into his life. He loved Y/n, and he wanted to be around her, making her happy, for as long as she'd let him. But she was good. Y/n was the purest, most marvelous thing to ever happen to the Norse god, and he refused to be the cause of her pain. It was only a matter of time before he broke this too, and he knew it.

"I-" Loki tried to come up with an answer, but even he could see that his life was not a Midgardian fairy tale. Y/n was not the beauty to his beast. He was so broken that he felt like his pain, his toxicity, practically bleed into the environment around him. It seemed like every time he got close to someone, that person died. He couldn't take that risk with you- losing you would destroy him.

"Can you promise me - without a doubt - that there's nothing in your past that would come after her to get to you?" Tony Stark sounded guilty that the conversation had turned to such a dark place, but Loki knew that he was only having this conversation to make sure that he could acknowledge that danger that he put Y/n in just by being her friend.

There was an uncomfortable pause in the discussion then. Loki suddenly realized that any number of things from his past would harm you ruthlessly if he gave it even the slightest chance to.  That realization was really the straw that broke the camel’s back.

He might have been able to ignore his own brokenness if being around him made you happy, but he would rather die than put you in danger. He refused to - even if him turning you down now hurt you, at least you'd be safe.

Safe from him and the constant danger that loving him would put you in.  Safe from the skeletons in his closet that can't wait to add you to their ranks. As much as he loved you, he knew at that moment that he could never be that selfish. You were too important.

"Look Reindeer Games," Tony sighed. "I told Y/n I'd give you a chance. She sees something in you that I guess I just don't see. But I can promise you this - you hurt her, and you'll have the full force of the Earth's mightiest heroes raining hellfire on you as revenge." That wasn't an empty threat.  Anyone could see that - while he may have felt guilty over it - Tony meant it.

He would destroy Loki mercilessly to see you smile again after the god hurt you. Hell, he'd make the god suffer out of principle if he ever made so much as a single tear grace your cheeks. Loki knew that once upon a time Tony had promised you that he'd protect you, and he'd be damned if he was going to fail you now.

"I see." The Norse god could barely get the words out, but he knew what he had to do. He would protect you, even if it killed him to see you in pain because of him. "That shouldn't be a problem Stark. Y/n is my best friend. I'd do anything to protect her." It had been that last sentence - Loki's own promise to both you and Stark - that had convinced Stark that he could trust the recently reformed god.

Even Tony could see the agony that staying away from you was already putting Loki through. He sighed. "Just don't hurt her."

"Of course -" Loki's words sounded bitter, even to himself. "I only wish to see her happy."

Those words elicit the first real smile that Loki has seen Stark direct towards him specifically. Still, that minor success seems bittersweet. Loki has final gotten Tony to trust him, at the expense of any hopes he had for a future with you.

"Okay!” Tony claps his hands together and turns to head back to the guys. “Let's get back to the party."

The rest of the team's time in the club seem to pass at a crawl for Loki. After his conversation with Tony Stark, Loki couldn't help but withdraw into himself. If any of the other members if the team that he was with noticed that Loki was a bit off after he returned from the bathroom, they certainly didn't say anything.

After a little while, Loki was too frustrated - both with himself and with the team - to stay at the any longer. Without excusing himself, he stood and walked away from the men he had so desperately wanted to impress earlier angrily. His sole intent was to get back to the compound, where he planned to stay in his room for the rest of the evening and think about what he would say to you. However, he knew that, if he went back to the compound now, there was a high chance that he would run into you. And Loki had no clue what he would say to you if he did.

As he was walking towards the door, Loki veered off towards the bar to try and wait until he knew you would be asleep. He knew it was cowardly, but tonight- tonight Loki was willing to be selfish. Tomorrow he would let you down gently. Lie to you and tell you that he didn't love you like that, that you're basically his little sister, and try to keep your friendship alive.

Loki wasn't kidding himself. He knew that there was no going back to your old relationship. You had been brave enough to tell him how you felt, but now he couldn't bring himself to do the same. He cares too much about you and knows that he has a terrible reputation for hurting the people he loves.

Ordering another shot of the weak, mortal whiskey, Loki sighed to himself - obviously wallowing in self-pity to anyone who cared to notice at the bar around him. Most of the people around him tried to subtly scoot away, still familiar with the damage that the god could inflict when upset. From the corner of his eye, Loki could see that one woman, however, was not scared of the potential threat that he posed. He supposed that she couldn't pass up the opportunity to say that she had scored *the* Loki Laufeyson, recently reformed Avenger.

She walked up to the bar next to him and introduced herself. Loki barely glanced at her before looking back at the bar in front of him, hoping she would go away and leave him to his premature mourning of the loss of his friendship with you. He did have to admit that she was quite pretty - though not nearly as beautiful as you - her y/e/c eyes reminded him of you, and he turned back towards her.

She giggled, clearly thinking whatever she had said was quite funny, and Loki inwardly rolled his eyes. Then he put on the dastardly smirk that you were always saying would get him in trouble, and began to flirt right back with her. Tonight he would be selfish. Tonight this girl, this woman with eyes that almost achieved the beauty of yours would give him the closure he needs to end things with you tomorrow.

Loki made his intentions clear at the start of the conversation, and soon he was checking the time to make sure that you'd be asleep before inviting his new "friend" to join him in his room at the compound. He watched her hesitate for a moment, unsure if it was entirely safe to be alone with the god, before throwing caution to the wind and gladly following Loki out the club's main exit.

________________

Before he knew it, Loki was climbing out of bed and pointing the woman in the direction of the nearest shower - which happened to be in the bathroom connected to his room. She huffed and rolled her eyes, but climbed out of his bed and went into the bathroom. As the door shut behind her, Loki flopped onto the soft mattress - that you had helped him pick out - and sighed heavily. He was already regretting bringing someone who wasn't you home with him.

Loki had thought that sleeping with someone who vaguely resembles you would give him closure. He hadn't realized just how wrong he was until just now. All he had done is hurt himself further with the realization that this was as close to having you as he would ever come. He desperately wished that it had been you in his bed, in his arm, in his heart tonight. He longed for just one moment, one night, where he could call you his, but - at the same time - Loki knew that you would be safer without him. You would be happier without him.

Just as his pity-party began to return in full swing, the woman that Loki had brought home with him walked out of the restroom - fully dressed and looking as if nothing had ever even happened. Loki knew different, though. He had done something that he thought he'd never do to you; Loki had taken your love and spat in its face. How could I have done this to you? He thought. It was bad enough that he had to break your heart to protect you, but this? This, he now recognized, had been more than selfish. It had been cruel.

Loki called out to F.R.I.D.A.Y., asking her to show his guest the way out, it wasn't like he gave a damn about her anyway. She was just a means to an end - which might have been why that end was torturing him so now.  The frustration on the woman's face as she stormed out of his bedroom was of no consequence to him. Loki didn't care if he had hurt her. Truth be told, he couldn't even remember her name.

The only thing that he could think at that moment was how he wished the past twenty-four hours hadn't happened. The anxiety associated with his possible hurting you with his rejection had come back in full force. Loki would give anything to go back to the playful exchanges that the two of you had shared before you had told him of your feelings for him.

He just wanted to keep you in his life. To lose the brightness of your smile in the morning, the look in your eyes as you laughed at one of his poorly timed jokes, the comfort he found when he was around, would break him. Loki loved you, but he also wanted you to be happy. If that couldn't be with him, then so be it. He couldn't even place the exact moment that he had fallen in love with you. You had walked into his heart without a second thought, and he had let you in. Now Loki was going to have to live with the consequences his own forceful removal of you from his heart.

At some point in the whirlwind of emotions that were running through his head at the moment, Loki had ended up back on his mattress, staring at the ceiling. He laid there, not really think much of anything and dreading the coming day. Several hours had passed since his conversation with Stark, and Loki still had no clue how to respond to your confession. He was terrified that he would end up pretending that it hadn't happened and that you would come to hate him for that.  In all honesty, his mind had yet to find a scenario where you didn't end up hating him.

Loki rolled onto his side and tried to get comfortable, doubting that he would be falling asleep anytime soon.  He watched as time passed on the Avengers-themed digital clock that you had gotten him as a gag gift last Christmas, stuck on the edge of sleep. After around an hour and a  half, Loki was practically out like a light. That is until he heard something crash in the hallway that connected your rooms.

________________

Loki's mind immediately jumped to the worst case scenario - someone or thing had broken into the compound and was coming after you to get to him. He was out of bed and at his bedroom door in an instant - before he had even made the conscious decision to go check on you. Loki opened his bedroom door as slowly as he could - aware of every creak the wood made. He was expecting to see a criminal or villain slinking towards your room. Instead, he saw the vase of flowers that you insisted were always fresh to decorate the bland corridor shattered on the ground, and you leaned against the wall a little way in front of it.

Loki was surprised to see you - F.R.I.D.A.Y. had told him that you were already asleep when he had returned to the compound. "Y/n, what are doing up this early? Is the building on fire?" He asked with a teasing smirk on his face. You weren't exactly known for your ability to wake up on time, in fact, quite the opposite. You were always late to early morning team meetings or missions, but Loki had always found that ridiculously endearing. He waited for your response, but, when it didn't come, he watched as you stumbled backward a bit - not falling but revealing a dark red stain on the white wall where you had previously been. "Y/n," Loki murmured, suddenly breathless. "Is-is that blood?"

You looked up at him, and his heart shattered. Loki had never seen you like this before. Sure, he'd seen you injured plenty of times - you were a hero, that was part of the job description even if he didn't like it. But this - somehow this was worse. You didn't just look hurt - you looked broken, and that killed him.

Loki rushed over to you as fast as he could but, now that he got a better look at you, he could tell that you had already lost a lot of blood. He caught you by your shoulders as your weight seemed to give out beneath you, and lowered you both to the ground as gently as he could. Loki pulled you onto his lap and tried to stop the bleeding, but he couldn't tell where it was coming from.  _ Norns, how had you ended up this way? _

He looked up and screamed "F.R.I.D.A.Y - Get Stark NOW," before looking back down at you. You were struggling to stay conscious and, for the first time since he had realized it was just you in the hall,  Loki was scared.

"I've notified Mr. Stark." The A.I.'s voice rang out. "He and Dr. Banner are on their way."  

Loki felt a tear slip down his face as you looked up at him, seeming to stare right through him - like you couldn't even see him - and then your eyes fluttered closed. He was losing you. "Y/n!" He shouted, trying to wake you up. He grimaced and brushed your hair away from your face. "Y/n, please -" the Asgardian's voice cracked. "Can you hear me?"

You didn't answer. You were growing paler by the second, and your breathing was getting shallower. Loki couldn't stop the tears - he couldn't lose you. Not now. Not after all that you had survived together. "Don’t you dare leave me." He ordered. "Not now."

There was a commotion at the end of the hall, and Loki looked up to see Tony and Bruce sprinting towards him with a gurney. He looked back down at you, lifeless in his arms and lost it - sobbing and rocking you. Loki didn't see Banner and Stark arrive next to him, didn't notice as the set up the gurney for you - desperately trying to save your life before it was too late. What he did notice was your body, slowly pulled out of his arms and gently placed on the gurney. Loki heard Stark shout a series of commands to F.R.I.D.A.Y. and saw the glare that Stark shot him as he and Bruce rushed to get you back to the lab. He saw the elevator door close behind them, but not before he saw Dr. Banner performing chest compressions on you - trying to keep your heart beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Soooo. It's been a while. Sorry about that. I promised myself I'd post once a month, but, between University and a bunch of other stuff, I only just finished the chapter. Thank y'all for being patient with me! I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I just realized that I forgot to mention this at the beginning of the chapter, but this work is un-beta-ed. I do have a plan for this fic, but not a set chapter length. However, it will probably end up being roughly 5 chapters long. Let me know if you'd be interested in betaing this work, I'd love to hear this your thought on my work.


End file.
